


Docking the S.S. Scarlatina

by NelastoFreelas



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Rubbing, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Older Man/Younger Woman, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6255715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NelastoFreelas/pseuds/NelastoFreelas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A smutty fan fiction one shot about Peter Port and Velvet Scarlatina, inspired by my good friend Matt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Docking the S.S. Scarlatina

**Author's Note:**

> This story is for my good friend, Matt! He's an amazing dude and the ultimate memelord for this ship! I love that mofo.
> 
> Note: I do not ship this at all, and I do not condone Teacher/Student relations as I am neutral on the topic. Also, Velvet is at the age of 18 in this fan fiction, so please, don't comment all butthurt if you don't like this.

Port had called Velvet into detention. She wasn't sure why, perhaps it was Coco's constant bullying of other students to protect her friends, but either way, she had to face facts, she was in trouble and she had to accept it. She entered the detention hall but didn't see anybody else but Port. "Miss Scarlatina, please sit down." Velvet was chilled by her teachers deep voice. She knew he was a strong supporter for the faunus and is against abuse towards them, so she already had a deep respect for him, but his soothing voice was nice to hear. Last time she was sent to detention, Glynda had yelled at her quite a bit and scared her, but Port was being calm and gentle.

After taking a seat, she speaks up. "Sir, would you mind me asking why I'm here?" Velvet asked in a sweet delicate voice. Port smiled. "Of course, Miss Scarlatina! You should never be afraid to ask me anything, I won't mind!" Port replied with a peppy voice. "Alright!" Velvet smiled and replied cheerfully. Port coughs. "You are here for a small disruption in class yesterday. You were talking with Miss Adel and giggling, and you know I have no problem with that, I'm very happy you're making friends here, but I ask for a bit of respect in my class. I just want you to sit here for about 30 minutes and then you may do whatever you please outside of the room." Port explained calmly. "Yes sir!" Velvet said, being glad to get off without a true punishment.

It had been 20 minutes already and Velvet was getting antsy. She had never sat so still and so silently in her life, it was difficult for her, especially during this time of year. You see, just as animals do, the faunus have a mating season where they become extremely... aroused. She discovered Blake had those moments too when she walked in on Yang and Blake doing some questionable acts when she was trying to ask a question, so this situation was not easy for her. She felt the tension rise between her thighs, tapping her foot on the ground and gritting her teeth. She felt her underwear rub up against her undercarriage and knew she was about to burst. "Professor P-Port... I need to go to the restroom..." Velvet uttered out. "Oh, alrighty." Port said, continuing to read his book. He saw Velvet stumble towards the door and put down his book.

"Goodness! Miss Scarlatina, you're trembling! Are you okay?!" Port said, grasphing Velvet's arms. The man Velvet respected so much was looking her dead in the eye, she suddenly became very excited and aroused, and did something she surely would not be proud of later. She jumped at him and clinged her lips onto his, she kissed him with all of her might, shocking him but satisfying her for a short time.

"Miss... Miss Scarlatina..." Port uttered out. "I'm sorry, Port." Velvet said. She crouched and began to undo his pants. When they were unbuttoned, she saw his pulsating member and became greatly aroused, cumming a bit just then. She quickly wrapped her lips around his penis and began to suck swift and quickly, causing him to moan quietly. She began jerking his large cock as she was sucking it, and used her other hand to massage her breasts, trying to calm her arousal before she stopped the pleasure she was giving to her teacher and masturbated. "V-Velvet... I..." Port's muttered sentence was ended abruptly by an insane wave of pleasure rushing to his head. She let out cute moans while pleasuring her teacher, feeling his throbbing member getting hotter, close to ejaculation, but she was ready for it. "Velvet! I'm cumming!" Port said as his last bit of hesitation wasted away and he came inside of her mouth. Velvet of course, being in heat, accepted all of his semen and drank it. 

Port collapsed onto a chair and breathed heavily. "I'm going to get fired... I let my student give me a blowjob... I'll never be able to teach here again..." Port said. He hadn't even noticed but Velvet was now on the desk in nothing but her school blouse which were exposing her breasts, spreading her legs. "Save that worry for the future... I want you to fuck me right here." Velvet uttered out, embarassed at her own words. Port's penis was ready to spring back into action, and he felt it. He jumped up and walked over to his horny student and stroked his dick so he could be prepared for the fun ahead. "Do it Port! Push your ship into my wet pier!" Velvet cried out. Port slowly pushed into his student, making her moan uncontrollably. "Are you okay?!" Port asked, gasping at the pleasure. "Yes! I've been practicing with a toy Coco bought me! You don't need to go slow! Fuck me rough!" Velvet cried out in ecstasy, begging for her teacher to keep going. Port gladly obliged and fucked her twice as fast and a bit rougher while still being gentle. Velver moaned louder, making it ring out through the halls. Port began to massage Velvet's breasts, making her go insane with pleasure, practically screaming. 

"Port! Oh my god it feels so good! Fuck me, Fuck me, FUCK ME!!" Velvet cried out. Port continued granting her wish until he began to feel an urgent feeling in his gut. "Velvet! I'm going to cum!" Port called out. "Do it outside! I can't affort to get pregnan-- AHHH!" Velvet cried out as she came onto him, spraying it on his cock and his stomach. Port began to breathe heavily and he began to cum, he pulled out and sprayed it all over her stomach and breasts. Velvet quickly jumped up and began to suck his dick, making him moan more. 

10 minutes later...

Velvet opens the classroom door and begins to leave. "Now that we've gotten that sorted out, I hope you don't disrupt class anymore, or detention." Port said with a wink. Velvet thanked him for his kindness, and his new toy for helping her out, a pocket vibrator tied to her clitoris.

END.


End file.
